


Winter's Day

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #ffxvsmallsecretsanta, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Café, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: Secret Santa gift for Oronir_Caragai.An unfortunate mishap leaves Ignis without the appropriate clothing to make it through a chilly day in Insomnia. Luck for him Gladio is always happy to help.





	Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oronir_Caragai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/gifts).



Winter in Insomnia varied in temperature from a tolerable chill to what did we do to annoy Shiva, as such a day could start only needing the bare basics in cold weather protection such as a long sleeves and a jacket but end in needing gloves, scarves, hats and many more layers. In a rush to get himself and his charge ready Ignis failed to triple check the weather report to see the change from tolerable to potential snow by the evening. 

The change happened during a training session with Gladio, not that either of the two noticed from inside the gym. Gladio was in and out of the locker room far quicker than Ignis in order to get home to check Iris, but when Ignis emerged from the room he was surprised to see the other man still waiting for him. 

“Figured that you might want to borrow this.” Gladio told Ignis as he held out a spare Crownsguard hoodie, and before the brunette could question the man he continued with a teasing smile “the snow came in quicker than expected, was shocked to see that you hadn’t come prepared.”

“Thanks, you really didn’t have to.” Ignis replied as he pulled the hoodie over the rest of his clothes, it was an odd look with his pressed trousers but would keep him from freezing on the way home. 

The two headed out into the snow to make their way to their respective homes, hands entwined together, but along the way Gladio stopped and pulled Ignis back a few steps and into a small café; near where they would typically part ways. 

“Figured we deserve a break after that workout and a chance to warm up at the halfway mark, the usual?” He asked, as Ignis took a seat at one of the tables with a nod.

As Gladio approached the table with their drinks he asked “So how does Ignis Scientia manage to miss the warnings about the incoming change in weather?”

“I checked twice before I left this morning but I never got a chance at any stage today to check again, I’ve been helping Noct prepare his speeches and then had three meetings before our training session.” Ignis responded and then taking a sip of his Ebony, he sounded stressed. 

Gladio reached over and grabbed Ignis’ hands in between his, both trying to warm the man’s hands up and give them a slight massage, running his thumbs over the top of the hands in his. “Hey, I’m not trying to be mean to you. I was just curious, at least now I know I should message you when the weather changes suddenly.”

“That would be nice, your messages while they do typical bring me a smile could use some more substance.” Ignis responded with a smile before hiding it underneath his mug to take a sip. 

“I’m sorry that I like to let you know I’ve been thinking of you, from now on you will only get messages of substance.” Gladio said with a smile and leaning forward slightly to place a kiss on Ignis’ forehead. “Like how much I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, I hope you enjoy your secret Santa gift. 
> 
> My first time writing for ffxv and I think it turned out okay, I may have to write some more about this wonder bro-trip. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, both are appreciated!


End file.
